


Whispers in the Dark

by The_Sassiest_Trixster



Series: Whispers in the Dark [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels vs. Demons, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Graphic Description of torture and violence, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sassiest_Trixster/pseuds/The_Sassiest_Trixster
Summary: Pain.  That was all Lee Taeyong felt, from the tips of his broken and bloody wings to the soles of his bloodied and scared feet.  He was like a dog, chained by his neck, hands, and feet.  His captures treated him like a dog as well, giving him only moldy scraps of meat or bread and only giving him just enough water to survive.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Whispers in the Dark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663549
Comments: 36
Kudos: 211





	1. Whispers in the Dark

Pain. That was all Lee Taeyong felt, from the tips of his broken and bloody wings to the soles of his bloodied and scared feet. He was like a dog, chained by his neck, hands, and feet. His captures treated him like a dog as well, giving him only moldy scraps of meat or bread and only giving him just enough water to survive.

~*~*~*~*~

Taeyong sighed and shifted his body, trying to make himself as comfortable as a chained prisoner could possibly be. Just as he had gotten comfortable, he heard voices coming down the hall, making him tense, causing his already sore muscles to become even sorer.

“So this is the prison. Drab, isn’t it? Don’t worry, you’ll get used to the smells and the cries that echo throughout the night real fast” a voice explained. Taeyong looked up and saw two demons walking down the concrete hallway. The first demon he was very familiar with, his normal prison guard and torturer, Apollyon, but the other demon…he had never seen before. He was a tall young man with light skin, ink black hair, and brown eyes, who looked rather serious, like he was going to take his job very seriously. When the demon turned and looked at him, Taeyong quickly dipped his head and avoided eye contact, not wanting anyone to see him in his weakened state.

“Who’s that?” the demon asked, making Apollyon smirk.

“Oh, that’s Lee Taeyong, prisoner 1995107. Dangerous one, he is. Don’t ever release him from his chains, understand? He’ll kill you in a heartbeat” he replied. The demon titled his head to the side, continuing to stare at Taeyong.

“He doesn’t look dangerous…nor does he look healthy. Are you feeding him?” he asked, glancing over at Apollyon. Apollyon barked out a laugh.

“Of course we feed him. He gets moldy scraps of meat and bread and just enough water to survive” he explained. The demon frowned.

“How in hell is he still alive?” he demanded. Apollyon shrugged while Taeyong sat in his cell, fuming. How dare they talk about him like he wasn’t even there. 

“This one’s strong. Won’t die, no matter how many times we torture him, burn him, flog him, cut him, he still keeps pushing forward. But come along. Enough about this prisoner. All you need to know is that he’s dangerous and whatever you do: DO. NOT. REMOVE. HIS. CHAINS” Apollyon instructed. The demon nodded and gave Taeyong one more glance before following after Apollyon. Taeyong glared after the two demons before he sighed and leaned his head back against the cell wall, shutting his eyes. He was too old and too tired to be dealing with this shit. He just hoped morning would come soon so that he could plan his escape and get out of this hell.

~*~*~*~*~

Later that night, as Taeyong was resting, he heard his cell door open, so he cracked open an eye to see a blurry version of the demon he saw earlier with what looked like to be a tray of medicine in his hands.

“What do you want?” he croaked; voice hoarse from years of screaming in pain from the torture he endured. The demon held up the tray.

“Came to fix you, obviously. You look like you need it” he replied as he walked over to Taeyong and sat the tray down next to him before crouching down, taking out a set of keys from his pocket. He then reached out and unlocked the cuffs from around Taeyong’s neck, wrists, and ankles. As soon as they were off, the demon waited for Taeyong to attack him, because Apollyon said he was dangerous, but Taeyong didn’t even move and instead just looked at his wrists, his _very_ bloodied wrists, and let out a sigh, leaning his head back against the wall, a single tear slipping out of the corner of his eye.

“How come you’re not attacking me? Apollyon said you were dangerous and that if I removed your chains, you would attack me” the demon stated. Taeyong opened his eyes and looked at the demon tiredly.

“I’m in so much pain that I can barely move. Trying to attack you would be illogical, as I am so weak as it is, and attacking you would exert all the energy I have in my body, which I need to keep from slipping into unconsciousness” he explained. The demon was quiet before he smirked and stood to his feet.

“Nah, I think you’re just scared” he declared. Taeyong narrowed his eyes.

“Scared? Of what?” he asked.

“Me” the demon replied. Taeyong frowned.

“Scared? Of you? No” he argued. The demon then crossed his arms.

“So why won’t you fight me then?” he sneered. Taeyong sighed.

“Because I will not waste my energy on a demon who wishes to test my strength” he replied, shutting his eyes once more. The demon was quiet before he chuckled.

“I still say you’re scared. I think you’re afraid that you’re not going to live up to Apollyon’s description of being a dangerous prisoner—” he started when Taeyong’s eyes flew open, glowing blue as he pushed himself off the ground and rushed at the demon, grabbing him around the throat before slamming him into the cell door.

**“** **There. Is my strength satisfactory?”** Taeyong growled. The demon’s brown eyes widened in shock before he gulped.

“Yeah” he replied. Taeyong nodded and took a step back, eyes fading back to their normal brown, before a shudder went through his entire body and he collapsed, nearly hitting his head on the cell floor, but thankfully the demon rushed forward and caught him, placing him gently on the floor.

“You weren’t kidding, huh?” the demon asked softly, looking at Taeyong with a raised eyebrow. Taeyong cracked opened his eyes before he narrowed them at the demon.

“Obviously” he croaked. The demon hummed before he stood up and walked over to the tray full of medical supplies, picking it up and bringing it over to where Taeyong was laying. He then knelt down next to Taeyong and took a small hand towel, dunking it into a bowl of warm water, wringing it out before he turned back to Taeyong and gently rubbed it against Taeyong’s neck where the cuff had basically rubbed the area raw. Taeyong hissed, squeezing his eyes shut in pain, making the demon reach out and grab Taeyong’s hand, giving it a squeeze.

“Shh…it’s okay” he whispered as he continued to clean the wound, gritting his teeth in anger every time he felt Taeyong squeeze his hand in pain. Once he was finished cleaning, he pulled the towel away and found it covered in blood, both fresh and dried. His eyes widened in shock as he looked down at Taeyong. 

“When was the last time someone checked on you?” he asked, concern in his voice. Taeyong cracked open an eye and looked up at the demon.

“I don’t know. All I know is that I’ve had those cuffs since I was captured and the only time they’re ever removed is if Apollyon decides that it’s time for him to torture me” he explained weakly. The demon frowned but said nothing as he turned and set the bloodied towel on the tray before reaching for the gauze to wrap around Taeyong’s neck.

“You’re gonna have to let go of my hand. I can’t cover your neck wound with only one hand” he murmured. Taeyong nodded and let go of the demon’s hand, allowing him to carefully wrap the gauze around his neck.

“So, how old are you?” he asked. Taeyong turned his head slightly to look at him before he shook his head.

“I don’t remember” he replied. The demon hummed as he continued to wrap the gauze around Taeyong’s neck and once it was nice and secure, he moved on to cleaning Taeyong’s wrists and ankles. Once those were both cleaned, he bandaged both of them up before smiling.

“There, all better. Now, let’s get some food into you. You look like death” he stated as he picked up a bowl of soup. Taeyong looked over at the bowl of soup and shut his eyes before he slowly began to push himself to a sitting position, hissing as he did so. Once he was sitting up, the demon started to hand over the bowl of soup to him when he noticed how shaky his hands were.

“You know what? Why don’t I just feed you instead? Unless that’s too degrading for you” the demon offered. Taeyong looked down at his shaky hands and shook his head.

“No…I would appreciate that” he croaked. The demon smiled before he scooted over and sat beside Taeyong, holding the bowl up to his lips.

“There you, that’s it” he encouraged as Taeyong took a sip of the soup, which was slightly warm, and made a noise of content, making the demon smile.

“Taste pretty good, don’t it?” he asked before he continued to slowly feed Taeyong the rest of the soup. After the soup was gone, the demon fed Taeyong the slices of bread and once those were gone, he took a clean towel and wiped Taeyong’s mouth with it.

“Feel better?” he asked. Taeyong looked over at him and nodded.

“Yes, thank you” he thanked. The demon smiled.

“Jaehyun” he stated. Taeyong raised an eyebrow.

“What?” he asked, confused.

“Jaehyun. My name is Jung Jaehyun” the demon introduced. Taeyong blinked before he nodded.

“Thank you Jaehyun” he replied, testing Jaehyun’s name out on his tongue. Jaehyun smiled and nodded.

“You’re welcome. Now, it’s almost time for the regular guards to come down, so we’re gonna have to move you back over to your chains” he explained. Taeyong sighed and slowly pushed himself to his feet, Jaehyun assisting him. They both then walked back over to Taeyong’s chains, Jaehyun helping Taeyong to sit down before he knelt down in front of him.

“Sorry to have to do this” he apologized as he re-locked the neck cuff around Taeyong’s neck, making him hiss. Jaehyun gave him an apologetic look before he continued to re-lock the rest of the cuffs. Once Taeyong was re-chained, Jaehyun snapped his fingers, making the tray disappear before he walked over to the cell doors. He then paused and looked over his shoulder at Taeyong, smiling slightly.

“See ya tomorrow, angel” he bid, disappearing into a cloud of dark ash. Taeyong raised an eyebrow at the nickname before he sighed and rested his head against the concrete wall.

_‘_ _Goodbye…Jaehyun’_ he thought before he shut his eyes.

~*~*~*~*~

While Taeyong was down in his cell, resting and recuperating, Jaehyun appeared before the guard station, making the other guard, a demon by the name of Johnny Seo, look up at him.

“Hey, you’re the new guy, right? Jung Jaehyun?” he asked. Jaehyun looked over at him and nodded.

“Yeah, that’s me” he replied. Johnny smiled and held out a hand.

“Johnny Seo. Nice to meet you” he greeted. Jaehyun smiled slightly and reached out, shaking Johnny’s hand.

“Nice to meet you too” he replied. Johnny then spun in his chair so that he was facing Jaehyun.

“So, how do you like it? How do you like Apollyon?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. Jaehyun shrugged.

“It’s pretty small here” he replied, answering the first question before he made a face.

“Apollyon…” he started.

“Is a dick?” Johnny suggested. Jaehyun looked at him in shock.

“You can say that about him? Isn’t he your boss?” he asked. Johnny scoffed.

“What is he gonna do? Torture me? That shit doesn’t have any effect on me” he explained. Jaehyun blinked.

“Really?” he asked. Johnny nodded before he smirked.

“So, did he show you around?” he asked. Jaehyun nodded.

“Yeah, he did. Also showed me one of the prisoners…Lee Taeyong?” he answered. Johnny smiled slightly.

“He showed you Taeyong? Wow, he never shows new recruits Taeyong. He must have thought you could handle him” he mused. Jaehyun frowned.

“I mean…Taeyong’s powerful, but he’s also really weak. And really tired” he murmured. Johnny sighed.

“Oh, I know. I used to be Taeyong’s guard until another angel came in that Apollyon wanted me to watch. His name’s…fuck what’s his name?” he grumbled as he turned back to search through the multiple files on hand until he found the one he was looking for.

_“_ _Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul”_ he read aloud before he looked back at Jaehyun.

“Since I became his guard, Apollyon needed a new guard to watch Taeyong, just to make sure nothing happens with him” he explained. Jaehyun shook his head.

“But nothing _can_ happen with him. He’s so tired and weak that he barely had enough power to attack me when I went to take care of him” he stated. Johnny’s eyes widened.

“You went into Taeyong’s cage?! Are you insane?” he exclaimed. Jaehyun shrugged.

“He’s harmless. I mean, I provoked him to attack me, just because I wanted to see why he was so dangerous. And I understand, he has incredible strength” he stated, unconsciously rubbing his throat. Johnny stared at him with wide eyes for a few more moments before he shook his head in disbelief.

“You’re a brave soul, Jaehyun. If Apollyon finds out…you or Taeyong is dead meat. I hope you know that” he murmured. Jaehyun looked at him with narrowed eyes.

“You won’t tell him, will you?” he asked. Johnny scoffed and shook his head.

“I hate that asshole. I’m not gonna tell on you. I check on Ten all the time and bring him food that he’s not supposed to get and care for his wounds and stuff like that. So you’re secret is safe with me” he assured. Jaehyun smiled before he yawned.

“Thanks Johnny. I appreciate it” he thanked before he turned and headed to his room, entering it and shutting the door behind him. He then walked over to his bed; head pressed against the pillow as he thought about the angel with bright brown eyes, sighing.

_‘_ _I hope Taeyong rests well tonight’_ he thought to himself before he shook his head and shut his eyes.

_‘_ _Why am I thinking about that angel? He’s a prisoner, a nobody. He’s not important, so just forget him and go the fuck to sleep’_ he told himself before he slipped off into a dreamless sleep.

~*~*~*~*~

The next morning Taeyong awoke to find that his wrists, neck, and ankles no longer burned when he moved them around in his chains. He wondered why until he saw the bandages, sending him back to last night, when that demon, _Jaehyun,_ tended to his wounds and fed him real food. He then let out a groan before he shut his eyes and gently thumped his head against the concrete wall.

_‘_ _Stupid demon…why did you decide to treat me?’_ he thought himself. He then let out a sigh and slumped slightly against the wall, about to go back to sleep when he was suddenly startled to attention when he heard shouting coming from the stairs and apparently the shouting scared the other prisoners as well, because Taeyong could definitely feel the fear rise around him. The shouting continued down the stairs until he saw Apollyon and Jaehyun fighting.

“You shouldn’t have treated that angel! Prisoners don’t deserve treatment!” Apollyon shouted. Jaehyun growled, eyes slowly melting to red in anger.

“And no prisoner should be treated like a fucking punching bag! They deserve respect, not torture! You need to at least care for them a little bit!” he screamed. Apollyon growled as well, barring fangs.

“Look, pretty boy, I’ll show you how I “care” for my prisoners” he snarled before he walked over to Taeyong’s cell. Taeyong’s eyes widened and he tried to press himself against the wall, for he knew what Apollyon was about to do. You see, Taeyong was Apollyon’s favorite prisoner to torture, mainly because he took the punishment so well. Normally Taeyong would be scared, but now? He was fucking terrified. Why? Well, for starters, his wounds were finally healing and secondly, Jaehyun was there and he would have to watch. Taeyong really didn’t want Jaehyun to see him get tortured or punished, but Apollyon apparently didn’t care, since he walked over to the cell and opened it, stepping inside. He then stormed over to Taeyong and wrenched off the chains, pulling the bandages off as well. Taeyong let out a hiss of pain and tried to make himself smaller as he pressed himself up against the wall, but Apollyon just grabbed him by the front of his worn shirt and threw him to the ground, making him cry out in pain. Apollyon then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out of the cell towards the torture room, where he then forced him to remain on his knees. Once he was in his normal punishment pose, Apollyon looked up and motioned for Jaehyun to come forward, which the demon did, but the look on his face as he stepped into the room said that he definitely did not want to be in there. Apollyon smiled at him before he looked down at Taeyong and mockingly put his hands on his hips.

“Now…what should we do today? Would you like me to burn you? Beat you? Whip you? Break your wings? Come to think of it, all of those things sound wonderful, so I think I shall do _all_ of them” he declared before he walked over to the fire pit, grabbing out a large metal branding iron. Taeyong heard the hiss of the brand as it left the fire and his eyes widened in fear, but he didn’t dare move, for if he did, harsher punishments would ensue. And he didn’t think he could handle anything more than whatever Apollyon decided to dish out today. Apollyon then walked back to Taeyong, ripping off his shirt before smashing the brand into the middle of his back. Taeyong let out a scream of pain when the brand broke skin, causing the wound to bleed and cauterize at the same time, and felt tears come to his eyes, but he refused to cry in front of Jaehyun, to show him that he could take Apollyon’s torture and be…not fine, but that he could survive it. Apollyon then threw away the brand and reached into a nearby barrel, pulling out a pair of long tongs that were used to hold newly forged swords. He then took the tongs and opened it slightly before using it to grasp one of Taeyong’s feathers. Taeyong let out a gasp and so did Jaehyun; he couldn’t believe that Apollyon was going to rip Taeyong’s feathers out. But after watching him brand Taeyong, he quickly learned that torture was fun for Apollyon and that he reveled in doing it, especially to Taeyong. At the sound of a dark chuckle, Jaehyun shook himself from his thoughts just in time to see Apollyon yank the tongs backwards, pulling out the feather it was clamped to. Taeyong screamed, causing the whole room to vibrate. Jaehyun threw his arms out to steady himself while Apollyon just cackled demonically and continued to yank out as many feathers as he pleased, causing Taeyong to keep screaming. When almost all of Taeyong’s feathers were yanked out, Apollyon dropped the tongs and picked up a large metal club. At the sight of the club, Jaehyun wanted to step in, tell Apollyon to stop, but he had a feeling that if he even remotely showed any sympathy for Taeyong during this punishment session, Apollyon would hurt Taeyong even more. So he just stood back and watched as Apollyon raised the club over his head before swinging it down onto one of Taeyong’s wing bones. Taeyong’s eyes nearly popped out of his head as he let out a pained scream, one that sounded almost animalistic. Apollyon cackled and raised the bat again, bringing it down onto Taeyong’s other wing bone, making Taeyong scream again. Apollyon smiled, revealing a fang, before he moved on to the other four wing bones, breaking each one of them. Taeyong screamed each time, just making Apollyon’s cruel smile grow with each scream. Once Taeyong’s wings were broken, Apollyon took the club and began to beat Taeyong’s body with it until all of the skin was nearly black and blue. After he was satisfied with the beating, he threw the club away and reached for the whip that was on a nearby table. This whip had bits and pieces of glass and metal shards in the tails and when he cracked it against Taeyong’s back, it caused the skin to rip. Taeyong wanted to scream, but all the screaming from the branding, beating, yanking of feathers, and breaking of his wings caused him to lose his voice. But Apollyon didn’t care if he screamed, he continued to whip Taeyong until his already bruised back was no longer visible, leaving mainly shredded skin and muscle. Once Apollyon had deemed Taeyong had enough, he took a step back and watched as Taeyong desperately tried to hold himself up on shaking arms, even though he was physically and emotionally exhausted. Apollyon then grabbed him by his hair and dragged him back to his cell, throwing him inside like he was a piece of trash. Taeyong crashed into the cell and laid there, body limp and broken, almost like a rag doll. Apollyon smirked at the sight before he looked over at Jaehyun, who had followed him back to the cell; his was face expressionless but his eyes were burning with multiple different emotions.

“That, pretty boy—” he started, pointing to Taeyong’s limp body.

“—is how you handle prisoners: you beat them, not care for them” he sneered before he slammed Taeyong’s cell shut and walked away, laughing demonically. Jaehyun said nothing as he watched Taeyong through the cell door, watching as he lie there, barely breathing, just barely holding onto life.

~*~*~*~*~

When night came, Jaehyun finally made his move. He quietly slipped out of his bedroom and walked into the guard station’s medical supply room, grabbing as many supplies as he could, such as large bandages, casts, bottles of water, towels, sleeping drugs, morphine, and other things that might help Taeyong feel better. Once he grabbed as much as he could carry, he appeared before Taeyong’s cell, unlocking the door before stepping inside. He then quickly rushed over to the angel’s broken body, kneeling down beside him. He placed the medical supplies next to him before he reached out and gently lifted Taeyong’s body into his lap, placing a gentle hand over Taeyong’s heart. He could feel the small, yet weak, heartbeat, fighting to survive and stay alive, just like Taeyong. Jaehyun felt his mouth turn up in a small smile as he leaned down to press a gentle kiss to Taeyong’s hair.

“I’m right here, angel” he whispered, reaching up to gently stroke Taeyong’s hair. Taeyong took a ragged breath but didn’t open his eyes, since the torture and the pain from it sent him to the edge of consciousness. Jaehyun growled softly, he hated seeing Taeyong in pain, before he reached over to the pile of medical supplies and grabbed the bottle of morphine and a syringe. He filled the syringe to what he thought was a normal dosage (he was a demon, he wasn’t sure if the morphine would work on supernatural beings the way it did on humans), then injected it into Taeyong’s arm, hoping to put the angel into a little bit more comfortable state.

“Sorry angel. I know that might have hurt” he murmured before he grabbed a water bottle and opened it, pouring it over the towel before using the towel to gently clean Taeyong’s back. Taeyong let out a whimper of pain as he curled into Jaehyun, trying to escape the pain as tears formed in his barely conscious eyes. Jaehyun gently stroked his hair, hushing him before he went back to cleaning the blood from Taeyong’s back, the towel soon becoming soaked in Taeyong’s blood. He continued to gently blot and clean Taeyong’s back until the bleeding stopped and once it had, Jaehyun took a long roll of bandages and some gauze, placing the gauze down carefully on Taeyong’s back before wrapping his torso with the bandages, making sure that the bandages were tight, but still breathable. Once his torso was wrapped, Jaehyun looked at Taeyong’s pained face and reached up, gently caressing his cheek.

“I know angel, I know it hurts” he whispered before he looked at the six broken wings, frowning. He knew that the feathers would never grow back, but he felt that he could at least splint the bones so that they could try and grow back normally and not be so painful for Taeyong later on. He then reached over to the medical supply pile and grabbed more bandages and twelve long wooden splints, two for each wing. He gently pressed two splints together with one hand and wrapped the splints tightly before doing the same for the other five wings. When he had finished, he looked around the small cell and growled. He then looked down at Taeyong, who had curled himself into Jaehyun, and smiled softly as he gently and carefully wrapped his arms around the angel, cradling him to his chest. He then began to rock back and forth, silently praying that Taeyong would soon wake up. They stayed like that for a while, Jaehyun holding Taeyong carefully in his arms, every now and then reaching up to either brush Taeyong’s bangs out of his eyes or to gently stroke Taeyong’s cheek. At one point, Taeyong snuggled to Jaehyun and buried his face in Jaehyun’s chest, making the protective feeling that Jaehyun felt increase by tenfold.

“I’m here, angel. Apollyon can’t hurt you anymore” he whispered as he continued to rock Taeyong gently. As he rocked Taeyong gently, Taeyong let out a soft whimper, making Jaehyun immediately stroke his hair, instantly calming the angel. 

_‘_ _No…MY angel’_ Jaehyun thought to himself. He wouldn’t let anyone, especially Apollyon, hurt Taeyong as long as he lived. And he swore that if Apollyon so much as _looked_ at Taeyong the wrong way, Jaehyun would torture him the same way that he tortured Taeyong before killing him. 

~*~*~*~*~

After what seemed like forever, Taeyong bean to stir, making Jaehyun look at him hopefully before he realized that he would have to leave or else shit would go down and he wasn’t particularly in the mood to deal with that at the moment. Jaehyun then gently set Taeyong down on his stomach on the cell floor, making sure that his wings were out straight and that every part of his body that was tortured was cleaned and bandaged. Once everything was to his liking, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Taeyong’s forehead, smiling at the peaceful look that came over Taeyong’s face as he pulled away. He then pushed himself to his feet, grabbing the rest of the medical supplies before heading to the entrance of the cell, quietly closing the door behind him as he walked away, allowing Taeyong to get the rest that he needed.

~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, Taeyong woke from his slumber, feeling like shit. His head was spinning and his entire body ached, feeling as though he was beaten black and blue. He then remembered the torture that Apollyon had afflicted on him last night and a sudden rage began to grow within him. He took a deep breath, calming his growing rage, before he looked over his shoulder, only to find that while his wings were nearly featherless, they were splinted and bandaged. He raised an eyebrow before he noticed that his body was also bandaged.

“What the—” he whispered. He knew he should be in pain, or even dead, but instead there was no pain, only a slight ache or twinge here and there. As he was pondering all of this, Apollyon walked down the stairs. 

“Good morning angel! How do you like your new wings?” he sneered. Taeyong whipped his head towards the cell door and he quickly pushed himself to his feet (maybe just a little too quickly but Apollyon didn’t notice) and stormed over to the cell door, gripping the bars tightly in his hands. Apollyon’s eyes widened and took a step back in fear, giving Taeyong an advantage. He pried the bars apart with his bare hands before carefully maneuvering himself out of the hole that he created, menacingly stalking towards Apollyon as he folded his broken wings against his back. He then reached out and grabbed the demon by the throat and hoisted him in the air, just like what he did to Jaehyun.

**“** **What was that you said about me? That I’m** ** _dangerous_** **?”** he snarled. Apollyon nodded, gasping for air, and Taeyong let out a dark chuckle as he tightened his grip around Apollyon’s neck.

**“** **Damn right I am”** he snarled before he flung Apollyon away, sending the demon flying into more guards that came running down the stairs to see what the commotion was. Just then, another guard came running down the stairs, stopping in shock when he saw Apollyon and the other guards knocked out at the bottom of the stairs. He then looked up and when he saw Taeyong, a smile grace his face and he carefully jumped over the pile of demons, walking towards Taeyong, who slowly crouched down into a fighting position.

“Taeyong! You’re awake!” the demon exclaimed, smile still on his face. Taeyong frowned and slowly stood up, hissing as his muscles ached in pain.

“Who are you?” he demanded, not able to see really well in the dark.

“Don’t you recognize me?” the demon asked with a chuckle as he stepped into the dim light, making Taeyong gasp.

“Jaehyun?!” he exclaimed. The demon nodded before he held out a hand.

“Come on, angel, it’s time for you to see the sun once again” he declared. Taeyong stared at the hand for a moment before he looked back up at Jaehyun’s face, taking a few steps forward before he broke into a slow jog, nearly crashing into Jaehyun as he threw his arms around the demon, burying his face in his chest. Jaehyun faltered, catching both himself and Taeyong.

“Taeyong…what’s the matter?” he asked as he slowly wrapped his arms around the angel. Taeyong was quiet before he gave Jaehyun a squeeze.

“Thank you” he whispered. Jaehyun frowned.

“For what?” he asked. Taeyong let out a wet chuckle.

“For everything” he replied. Jaehyun blinked in shock before he smiled and gave Taeyong a gentle squeeze, careful not to hurt his injured back.

“You’re welcome. Now come, before more guards come” he urged as he pulled away, taking Taeyong by the hand. The angel and demon then ran up the many stairs of the prison when they were suddenly stopped by another demon. Taeyong quickly latched onto Jaehyun’s arm, sort of hiding behind him, while Jaehyun just smiled.

“Johnny” he greeted. The tall demon smiled as he stepped forward.

“Jaehyun. Breaking a prisoner out, I see” he mused before he looked over at Taeyong, smiling softly.

“Hey Tae” he greeted. Taeyong blinked in remembrance of the demon and waved slightly.

“Hi” he replied. Johnny smiled before he stepped aside.

“Go on, get out of here” he instructed. Jaehyun nodded and took Taeyong’s hand again, since Taeyong let go of it so that he could hide behind Jaehyun, before rushing off, leaving Johnny behind. They continued to run until they reached the gates, which Jaehyun kicked down with one swift kick. He and Taeyong then walked forward, Taeyong looking around with wide eyes. He hadn’t seen outside in forever. As he looked around, Jaehyun watched him for a moment, a small smile on his face as he watched the angel look around in awe. He then gave Taeyong’s hand a tug, making the angel look over at him.

“Jaehyun?” he asked, frowning. Jaehyun smiled a little wider.

“It’s time to go home” he declared before he pulled Taeyong close and picked him up bridal style. Taeyong’s eyes widened and he quickly wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s neck as Jaehyun clutched him tightly, yet gently. Jaehyun then unfurled his leather wings before shooting into the air, the demon taking the angel back up home where he belonged.


	2. Taeyong's Return

When Jaehyun and Taeyong reached the golden gates, seven Authorities rushed at them, for all they saw was Jaehyun; they didn’t see Taeyong in his arms. Taeyong was immediately yanked away from Jaehyun as he was surrounded by Authorities, all of them pointing their swords at him; one Authority, a tall young man with light skin, black hair with blonde highlights, and brown eyes, stepping forward to press his blade against Jaehyun’s throat.

“You…how dare you step foot into Heaven!” the Authority boomed as he pressed the blade deeper into Jaehyun’s throat, drawing blood. The minute Taeyong saw the blood trailing down Jaehyun’s neck, he felt his blood boil and he let out a snarl.

**“** **LEAVE HIM ALONE!”** he roared, causing Heaven to tremble. Jaehyun and the Authorities turned to see Taeyong standing before them, eyes glowing white as his six large, broken wings unfurled from his back.

“Taeyong?” the Authority with the sword pressed against Jaehyun’s throat asked, eyes wide in shock. Taeyong looked over at him and narrowed his glowing eyes.

“Taeyong, is that really you?” the Authority asked. Taeyong huffed.

“Who else would it be, Mark?” he sneered before he pointed at the Authority, whose name was Mark Lee.

“Lower your sword” he ordered. Mark glanced at Jaehyun, who stood there calmly, before he looked back at Taeyong.

“But—” he started.

**“I** **OUTRANK YOU! ALL OF YOU! LOWER YOUR SWORDS!”** Taeyong boomed. Mark and the other Authorities trembled in fear and immediately lowered their swords, just as a throat cleared.

“What’s going on here?” the voice asked calmly. Taeyong and the others turned to see another angel walking of Heaven towards them, flanked by two other angels.

“Jinho” Mark and the other Authorities breathed before they bowed to the angel as he landed before them, Taeyong, and Jaehyun. The angel, Jinho, surveyed the scene before he looked over at Taeyong and raised an eyebrow.

“Taeyong. You’re back” he mused. Taeyong huffed and followed his broken wings against his back, wincing as he did so.

“I am” he replied. Jinho smirked.

“Welcome back” he stated before he looked over at Jaehyun and raised an eyebrow.

“Who’s this?” he asked. Taeyong looked over at Jaehyun and smiled fondly.

“Jaehyun. He saved me” he replied. Jinho studied Jaehyun up and down before he narrowed his eyes.

“He’s a demon” he deadpanned. Taeyong narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

“Yes, he is. So?” he asked. Jinho huffed and looked over at him.

“You know demon’s aren’t allowed in Heaven, Taeyong” he scolded. Taeyong rolled his eyes.

“I know that. He was just bringing me back up when they attacked him” he snapped, pointing to the Authorities. Jinho glanced over at the Authorities, who immediately shrank under his gaze, before he looked at Jaehyun.

“Well…since he’s here…” he murmured before he snapped his fingers, causing the two angels behind him to snap to his attention.

“Yuta. Sicheng. Escort this demon to the holding area till I decide what we shall do with him” he ordered. Taeyong’s eyes widened, as did Jaehyun’s.

“Why are we keeping him? Just let him go back!” Taeyong exclaimed. Jinho looked over at him and smirked.

“We can’t just let a demon go free, Taeyong” he stated before he snapped his fingers again, the two angels behind him, Yuta and Sicheng, flew forward and each took Jaehyun’s arm, carrying him away. Taeyong’s eyes widened again and he made to take off after them when Jinho held out a hand.

“You are to get looked at. Someone escort him to the infirmary” he ordered before he turned and walked back into Heaven. Taeyong stood there at the gates of Heaven, fuming, when two of the younger Authorities, Chenle and Jisung, walked over to him.

“We’ll take you to the infirmary, Mr. Taeyong” Chenle stated softly. Taeyong looked over at him and noticed his big brown eyes; how scared he looked to be so close to a seraphim. He let out a heavy sigh before he nodded.

“Alright. Lead the way” he instructed. Jisung and Chenle nodded, quickly escorting him inside the Heavenly Gates while the other five Authorities went back to their posts, standing guard outside of Heaven.

~*~*~*~*~

Chenle and Jisung led Taeyong to a large white building, the inside immaculately clean. They then led him over to the receptionist desk, causing the receptionist to look up; the minute she saw how awful Taeyong looked, her eyes widened and she pointed to the nearest waiting room. Chenle and Jisung nodded and quickly led Taeyong over to the waiting room, having him sit down in one of the chairs. As soon as he was sitting, Taeyong looked up at the two young Authorities hovering around him.

“You two can go back to your posts. You don’t need to watch me” he assured; his voice gentle. Chenle and Jisung looked at him with wide eyes.

“Are you sure?” Jisung asked. Taeyong smiled and nodded.

“I’ll be alright, boys. But thank you for bringing me all the way here” he thanked. Chenle and Jisung looked at one another before they looked back at him.

“If…if it’s alright with you, Mr. Taeyong, we’d like to stay” Chenle murmured, dipping his head in embarrassment. Taeyong blinked before he let out a soft laugh and nodded.

“Alright. If you must wait for me, then I suggest you two sit down” he stated. Chenle and Jisung nodded, immediately sitting down on either side of Taeyong, almost like bodyguards. Taeyong rolled his eyes and shook his head fondly, just as two Cherubim walked over to them.

“Taeyong. If you could follow us, please” a tall young man with light skin, honey blonde hair, and brown eyes by the name of Moon Taeil instructed. Taeyong nodded and stood to his feet, Chenle and Jisung standing as well.

“You boys can just wait here. We’re just going to check his wings and change his dressings. We shouldn’t be too long” the other Cherubim, a tall young man with light skin, black hair, and brown eyes by the name of Kim Doyoung, assured. Chenle and Jisung looked at the two Cherubim before they looked at Taeyong, who let out a soft laugh and nodded.

“I promise I won’t be too long. Just wait for me here, okay?” he instructed. Chenle and Jisung nodded, quickly sitting back down in their chairs. Taeyong smiled and shook his head again as he followed Doyoung and Taeil into a nearby examination room.

“Jesus, Taeyong, what happened to your wings?” Taeil whispered as he closed the door to the examination room.

“Apollyon and his love of torture happened” Taeyong grumbled as Taeil walked over to his winds and gently touched them.

“Well, unfortunately, your feathers won’t grow back, as we are not birds. This “Apollyon” person plucked out almost all of your feathers, all the way down to the bone. The only thing I can do for you is set them properly and make sure that the bones don’t set in a strange way. We’ll also change your dressings around your other wounds. Doyoung, you can do that, can’t you?” he asked, looking over at his partner. Doyoung nodded and headed to the cabinet, pulling out the necessary supplies to change Taeyong’s dressings while also grabbing the necessary supplies for Taeil to wrap and split Taeyong’s wings. He then handed Taeil his supplies before he went to work on the dressings around Taeyong’s torso, neck, and wrists. Meanwhile, Taeil was studying the splints on Taeyong’s six wings and hummed.

“Whoever splinted these did a decent job; sloppy, but decent” he murmured as he gently and carefully removed Jaehyun’s splints from Taeyong’s six wings and replaced them with new splints, making Taeyong hiss, since setting the bones kind of hurt.

“Sorry” Taeil apologized, an apologetic smile on his face. Doyoung, meanwhile, continued to clean and dress Taeyong’s wounds, huffing and tsking every now and then as he cleaned over certain spots before placing a new bandage over the wound. Once everything was done, he stepped back and clapped his hands.

“There. You should be good to go” he declared before he looked over at Taeil.

“Are you good on your end?” he asked. Taeil nodded as he stepped back from Taeyong’s wings.

“You’ll feel a bit discomfort, but I did place some poultice on the broken parts, which hopefully help with the healing process” he stated. Taeyong looked at the two Cerubim before he bowed.

“Thank you. Both of you” he thanked. Taeil smiled as Doyoung waved his hand.

“Think nothing of it. But I would suggest putting a shirt on, just so that your bandages don’t come off” he explained. Taeyong looked down at his bare chest, save for the bandages, and hummed.

“I probably should” he agreed before he looked at the two Cherubim again.

“Thank you. Seriously” he thanked. Taeil smiled and nodded.

“Of course. Now, go back to those two Authorities. They’re probably worried about you” he stated. Taeyong laughed and dipped his head before he stepped out of the examination room and headed back over to the waiting room, where Chenle and Jisung were sitting and waiting patiently for him. Jisung was the one to see him first, immediately shooting out of his seat to stand to his feet, Chenle quickly following after him. 

“Are you alright now, Mr. Taeyong?” Jisung asked softly. Taeyong smiled and nodded.

“I’m fine. And you can just call me Taeyong. Or Taeyong hyung, if Taeyong is too informal for you” he stated. Chenle and Jisung’s eyes widened before they both smiled.

“Okay, hyung!” they agreed at the same time. Taeyong smiled again before he headed towards the hospital entrance, Chenle and Jisung quickly following after him.

“Where are we going now, hyung?” Chenle asked, looking at Taeyong with big, bright eyes. Taeyong looked over at him and smiled.

“I’m going to go home and put on a shirt. Doctor’s orders” he explained, motioning to his shirtless torso. Both Jisung and Chenle looked at Taeyong’s bare chest before they both blushed and quickly looked away, making Taeyong laugh.

_‘_ _Oh, these two are so cute’_ he thought to himself as they continued out of the hospital and towards his house. Once they reached his house, Taeyong turned towards Chenle and Jisung.

“Wait here. I’ll be right back” he declared before he snapped his fingers, disappearing into thin air. Chenle and Jisung’s eyes widened and before they could even say anything, Taeyong was back, dressed in an oversized white dress shirt, since he was only wearing black pants at the time.

“Woah! That’s so cool!” Jisung exclaimed. Taeyong smiled and since he couldn’t help himself, reached out and gently pinched Jisung’s cheek.

“Cute” he cooed. Jisung’s eyes widened and Taeyong thought the poor thing was going to faint right then and there. However, Jisung just smiled widely, looking at him in almost awe. Taeyong then looked over at Chenle and noticed the small pout on his lips, so he just smiled and reached out, ruffling Chenle’s hair.

“You’re cute too” he cooed. Chenle beamed and Taeyong swore he was staring into the sun. He smiled again before he motioned with his head away from his house.

“Come on, we’re going to visit a friend” he declared. Chenle and Jisung nodded, following Taeyong to an off-white building not too far from his house.

“What’s this place? I’ve never seen it before” Chenle murmured. Taeyong sighed.

“It’s the holding place. Where we place demons when they try to sneak into Heaven and we don’t know if we’re going to just send them back to Hell with a warning or if we’re going to harm them” he explained quietly before he stepped inside the building. Chenle and Jisung looked at one another with wide eyes before they followed after Taeyong.

~*~*~*~*~

Inside the building, the two angels from earlier, Dong Sicheng, a tall young man with light skin, dark brown hair, and brown eyes, and Nakamoto Yuta, a tall young man with light skin, shoulder-length pastel lilac hair, and brown eyes, were sitting at a desk, both angels (Seraphim, actually) looking bored as hell.

“Oh, Taeyong. What are you doing here?” Yuta asked, looking up from the paperwork that was in front of him. Yuta and Sicheng were sort of like Authorities, except they didn’t guard Heaven’s gate, they were reinforcement if anyone ever got past the Authorities.

“Here to see a friend” Taeyong replied. Sicheng looked up from his paperwork as well.

“The demon?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. Taeyong smiled. 

“Lucky guess” he replied as Chenle and Jisung looked at him with eyes.

“Hyung, you’re friends with a demon?” Chenle breathed. Taeyong looked over at them and smiled.

“I’ll introduce you two to him in a moment” he stated before he looked over at Yuta and Sicheng.

“Can I see him?” he asked. Yuta and Sicheng shrugged.

“You can do whatever you want; we’re not going to stop you” Yuta replied. Taeyong smiled before he dipped his head to them.

“Thank you” he thanked before he looked over at Chenle and Jisung.

“Come on, this way” he instructed, motioning for them to follow him.

“He’s in the first cell, by the way” Sicheng called out.

“Thank you!” Taeyong called back as he, Chenle, and Jisung headed back towards the cells, immediately finding the cell that Jaehyun was in.

“Woah…I’ve never seen an actual demon before” Jisung breathed, making Jaehyun, who was laying on his back with his hands behind his head, sit up and smile at them.

“Oh, it seems I have company” he greeted, smiling at the three angels before him, revealing his fangs. Chenle and Jisung’s eyes widened while Taeyong smiled.

“Jaehyun, this is Zhong Chenle and Park Jisung. They’re Authorities who have been escorting me around since our little…scuffle at the gates” he introduced, motioning to Chenle first before Jisung. Both Authorities immediately bowed to Jaehyun, who blinked in surprise before he laughed.

“There’s no need to bow to me” he assured. Chenle and Jisung stood back up, staring at him with wide eyes. Jaehyun looked at them for a moment before he smirked, revealing a single fang.

“Like what you see?” he teased. Chenle and Jisung blushed, quickly adverting their eyes while Taeyong rolled his eyes.

“Jaehyun, don’t tease them” he scolded as he sat down before the cell, Chenle and Jisung soon following after him. He then tilted his head.

“So, are they treating you okay in here?” he asked. Jaehyun looked at him and nodded.

“I’m perfectly fine, angel” he assured before he raised an eyebrow.

“And you? I see you put a shirt on” he stated. Taeyong glanced down at his dress shirt and nodded before he looked back at Jaehyun.

“Doctor’s orders. It’s to make sure that my dressings don’t come off” he explained. Jaehyun hummed.

“And your wings?” he asked. Taeyong sighed.

“They said that my feathers will never grow back, but they think my bones will be fine.

They also said the splinting was sloppy, but decent enough to keep my bones straight for them to properly fix it” he answered, fixing Jaehyun with a look.

“I suppose I should thank you for cleaning my wounds and splinting my wings” he stated. Jaehyun shrugged.

“You don’t have to” he replied, just as the door to the building slammed open and Jinho stormed in. Taeyong, Chenle, and Jisung turned to look at him and when he saw them sitting before Jaehyun’s cell, he let out snarl.

“What are you two doing here? Get back to your posts” he snarled, pointing at Jisung and Chenle. The two young Authorities’ eyes widened and they quickly shot to their feet, dipping their head to Jaehyun and Taeyong before they rushed out of the building, heading back to the other Authorities at the gate. Jinho then stalked over to Taeyong, narrowing his eyes at him.

“What are you doing here, Taeyong? You should be resting” he gritted out. Taeyong huffed as he pushed himself to his feet, standing before Jaehyun’s cell, arms crossed in front of him.

“I’m visiting a friend. What are _you_ doing here, Jinho?” he replied, cocking his head at him. Jinho snarled before he huffed.

“Why are you protecting him? He’s a demon” he snapped. Taeyong huffed this time.

“He’s also a friend. _My_ friend” he argued. Jinho's eyes flashed.

“Angels and demons can never be friends, Taeyong. You know that” he hissed. Taeyong raised an eyebrow.

“Why? I don’t see anything wrong with being friends with a demon. Not all of them are assholes” he stated. Jinho shook his head.

“We just can’t. It’s against the rules” he argued. Taeyong frowned.

“What rules? I’ve never heard any rules against becoming friends with a demon. Or is it a rule that you made up?” he sneered. Jinho looked at him in shock.

“Since when did you become so insolent? It must be all that devilish influence” he snarled as he glared at Jaehyun, who was calmly and quietly sitting behind Taeyong, looking at him with bored brown eyes.

“There’s no influence, Jinho. You just have absolute stick up your ass” Taeyong spat before he stormed past Jinho, none too politely shouldering him as he walked past. Jinho's eyes widened, as did Yuta and Sicheng’s, as they all watched Taeyong storm out of the building. Jinho then turned to Jaehyun and snarled.

“You. You did this to him” he declared. Jaehyun looked at him and smirked, revealing a fang.

“I didn’t do anything. That? That’s all him” he replied. Jinho snarled again, clenching his hands into fists.

“Taeyong” he snarled.


	3. The War

Taeyong returned to his home, magicking himself inside, immediately storming upstairs to his bedroom. When he reached his bedroom, he flopped onto his stomach and shut his eyes, trying to calm his growing anger as well as trying to fall asleep. However, it seemed that his anger outmatched his sleepiness and he let out a groan as he pushed himself to his feet, hissing as he accidently arched his back, causing his healing back muscles to tense and hurt. He then got of bed and headed downstairs to his kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee, since he might as well have caffeine since he couldn’t fucking sleep. As he was brewing a cup, there was a soft knock on his front door, causing him to look over and frown.

“Who could be calling this late at night?” he murmured as he walked over to the door, leaving his coffee to brew. He then opened the door, only to see a tall young man with light skin, red hair, and brown eyes by the name of Kim Jungwoo standing before him.

“Jungwoo? What are you doing here so late?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. Jungwoo, an angel, smiled.

“I just came to check up on you and see how you were doing” he explained, his voice ever soft. Taeyong smiled and motioned for him to come inside, which he did after toeing off his shoes at the front door. 

“Coffee?” Taeyong asked as he walked back over to his coffee machine, which had finished brewing his coffee.

“Please” Jungwoo replied from where he was sitting at Taeyong’s dining room table. Taeyong nodded and poured two cups of coffee, taking coffee creamer out of his fridge and sugar out of his cabinet, which he then brought over to the table and set down before he went back and brought the two cups of coffee, as well as two spoons.

“I don’t know how you take your coffee, so I thought I’d just let you fix it how you like” he explained. Jungwoo smiled and took the creamer, pouring a splash into his cup before he took a spoonful of sugar and dumped it into his cup, using his spoon to stir it up and mix it well. Once his coffee was to his liking, he took a sip and smiled.

“Ah…I haven’t had coffee in a long time” he murmured. Taeyong raised an eyebrow.

“Really? I’d think that as a messenger, you’d always be drinking, since you have to deliver all those messages from Heaven to Earth and sometimes from Heaven to Hell and stuff like that” he stated. Jungwoo sighed.

“I got addicted, so I had to try and cut back. I would get awful headaches if I didn’t get coffee, so I knew it was probably a good idea to slowly cut off coffee until I completely stopped drinking. But let me tell you, I fucking missed coffee” he murmured. Taeyong blinked.

“Did you just curse?” he asked. Jungwoo looked at him before he chuckled softly.

“Oh…I guess I did” he murmured before he looked at Taeyong.

“Are you going to judge me for it?” he asked. Taeyong scoffed.

“I’m not Jinho. I’m not going to get mad if you let a curse slip every now and then. I know I definitely cursed at Jinho” he stated. At the mention of Jinho's name, Jungwoo’s face went dark, making Taeyong look at him with a frown.

“Jungwoo? What’s the matter? What’s with the look on your face?” he asked. Jungwoo shook his head and looked at Taeyong innocently.

“What look?” he asked. Taeyong gave him a look.

“Jungwoo—” he started. Jungwoo let out a sigh and put down his cup before he looked at Taeyong.

“I…you know, being a messenger, I have to deliver and receive message, right?” he asked. Taeyong nodded.

“I know” he replied. Jungwoo sighed heavier and ran a hand through his red hair before he looked Taeyong in the eyes.

“I think Jinho intends to start a war with Hell” he deadpanned. Taeyong looked at him in shock.

“He what?” he breathed. Jungwoo nodded.

“I overheard him talking to a few other angels and he said that he wanted to start a war with Hell” he explained. Taeyong shook his head.

“But why? That makes no sense!” he exclaimed. Jungwoo nodded.

“I know. We’ve been at peace for millenniums…why he would start this now is beyond me” he murmured. Taeyong shook his head and let out a groan, placing his face in his hands for a moment before his head snapped up, eyes wide.

“Jaehyun” he whispered in horror, quickly shooting to his feet.

“Taeyong?!” Jungwoo exclaimed, also shooting to his feet.

“Sorry to run, Jungwoo, but I need to go see someone!” Taeyong exclaimed as he headed towards the door.

“I’ll go with you” Jungwoo declared. Taeyong looked at him before he smiled gratefully.

“Thank you” he thanked. Jungwoo nodded and both angels quickly put on their shoes before they ran out of Taeyong’s house, heading to the holding place, bursting through the door, only to find Jinho standing in the middle, smiling calmly. Yuta and Sicheng were nowhere in sight.

“Taeyong. What a pleasant surprise” he greeted. Taeyong snarled.

“Where is he?” he demanded. Jinho raised an eyebrow.

“Where is who? I don’t know who you’re referring to?” he replied. Taeyong snarled again and took a step towards him.

**“** **Where. Is. Jaehyun?”** he snarled. Jinho smirked.

“Oh, the demon? Getting ready for war” he replied. Taeyong shook his head.

“Why?! Why are we going to war?! What are we going to gain?” he demanded. Jinho smirked again.

“We’re going to show those pathetic demons that angels have always been the superior celestial being” he replied. Jungwoo was the one to shake his head this time.

“So we’re going to war just to show off our strength and power?! Jinho, have you lost your mind?!” he screamed. Jinho looked at him with glowing eyes and snarled.

“Are you questioning me, Jungwoo?” he asked, voice dangerous. Jungwoo gulped and opened his mouth to answer, but Taeyong was much faster than he.

“Fuck yeah he is! You’re insane, Jinho!” he shouted. Jinho turned to look at him and snarled before he snapped his fingers, Taeyong suddenly disappearing from Jungwoo’s side before reappearing in one of the locked cells.

“JINHO!” Taeyong screamed, shaking the bars in fury. Jinho looked over at him and smirked.

“Have fun rotting away in a cage again, Taeyong” he purred before he turned and headed towards the entrance of the building, dragging Jungwoo with him. Jungwoo fought against him, but Jinho was much stronger than Jungwoo, since Jungwoo was just a common angel while Jinho was an archangel. The door to the building soon slammed closed, leaving Taeyong all alone. 

“FUCK!” Taeyong screamed, shaking the bars in fury. He then tried to pry the bars apart, but the bars were stronger in Heaven than they were in Hell, since he guessed that the angels expected the demons to fight more here than the demons thought the angels would fight down in Hell. He tried prying the bars again, but he once again found that he couldn’t. He let out a frustrated scream and pushed away from the cell doors, beginning to pace like a caged lion. As he paced, he wasn’t paying attention to the entrance of the building opening and before he knew it, there were two young men standing before his cell.

“Hyung!” a voice exclaimed, making Taeyong stop pacing and look over to see Chenle and Jisung looking at him with wide eyes.

“Chenle! Jisung!” he exclaimed, rushing over to the cell door.

“What are you doing in there?!” Jisung demanded. Taeyong huffed.

“Jinho, that asshole, locked me in here. Can you get me out?” he asked. Chenle and Jisung nodded, immediately going to search for the keys to the cell. It didn’t take them very long for them to find it and they quickly ran back over to the cell, Jisung opening the door, allowing Taeyong to step out. As soon as he was out, he immediately threw his arms around the two Authorities.

“Oh, I’m so happy to see you” he murmured, hugging both young men tightly. Chenle and Jisung blinked in shock before they threw their arms carefully around Taeyong and hugged him back. When they pulled away, Chenle and Jisung each took Taeyong by the wrist and dragged him towards the door.

“Come on, hyung! There’s a war going on outside!” Chenle exclaimed. Taeyong’s eyes widened and he allowed himself to be dragged out of the holding place and to the Heavenly gates, where angels and demons were fighting just outside. 

“Oh…that’s a lot of demons” Jisung murmured. Taeyong hummed and nodded.

“It is” he agreed before he took a deep breath and looked over at the two Authorities.

“Are you two ready?” he asked. Chenle and Jisung looked at him before they nodded. Taeyong smiled.

“Alright. Let’s go” he declared. Chenle and Jisung nodded, each taking Taeyong’s wrist before they flew up over the gate and landed on the other side; Chenle and Jisung landing gracefully while Taeyong landed with enough force to make Heaven shake. He then stood to his full height and unfurled his broken wings, the splints falling away to reveal his six wings that had a few feathers hanging off it, giving him a very dangerous aura.

“Let’s go, boys” he declared before he rushed into the war. Jisung and Chenle nodded and rushed after him, attacking demons left and right. Taeyong was kicking and punching demons as well, flipping a few of them as well. 

“Taeyong, look out!” a voice screamed, making Taeyong look up, only to see a demon heading straight for him. His eyes widened before they narrowed and he got into a fighting stance, ready to attack, when someone appeared out of nowhere and drop kicked the demon in the face, causing it to fall to the ground, stunned. Taeyong blinked as he watched Sicheng then stomp on the demon’s chest, crushing its ribcage. Sicheng then looked back at him and smiled.

“Hi. Sorry about that” he apologized. Taeyong shook his head.

“Don’t apologize. Thanks” he thanked and he noticed that he was doing a lot of thanking recently. He also noticed another demon sprinting towards them so he looked at Sicheng and smirked.

“Bow for a second?” he asked. Sicheng raised an eyebrow but did a ninety-degree bow, allowing Taeyong to roll over his back and kick the demon in the chest, sending it flying backwards.

“Oh. Wow, thanks. That was cool” Sicheng thanked when he stood back up. Taeyong smiled.

“No problem” he replied, just as Yuta ran over to them.

“Are you two alright? Taeyong? Winko?” he asked, directing his attention to Sicheng after addressing Taeyong. Sicheng nodded.

“I’m fine” he replied. Yuta smiled, just as he saw a demon running towards the three of them.

“Duck!” he shouted as he summoned an angel blade and chucked it, hitting the demon dead center of his chest. Taeyong and Sicheng turned and looked at the dead demon before looking back at Yuta.

“Thanks Yuta” Sicheng breathed. Yuta smiled and reached out, taking his hand, before he looked over at Taeyong.

“Think you can manage some demons on your own?” he teased. Taeyong laughed.

“Easy peasy” he replied. Yuta smiled and nodded before he dragged Sicheng off so that both men could fight together, because Taeyong couldn’t lie, those two fighting together was probably one of the most graceful things he had ever seen. Just then he heard a loud cry, causing him to look over to see Jungwoo surrounded by a group of demons.

“Jungwoo!” he shouted, running over to him, only to stop in his tracks when he saw five other demons running towards Jungwoo as well, the five demons ripping the other demons away from Jungwoo before beating the shit out of them. The tallest of the five demons, a tall young man with light tan skin, black hair, and brown eyes, then rushed over to Jungwoo and cupped his face in his hands.

“Woo…are you okay?” he breathed. Jungwoo looked up at him, tears coming to his eyes before he buried his face in the demon’s chest.

“Xu Xi…” he whimpered.

“It’s okay…sorry I was late” the demon apologized. Taeyong stared at them for a moment before he smirked. So he wasn’t the only one who liked demons; it seemed that Jungwoo liked them as well. He then slowly walked over to them, pulling his wings against his back, and cleared his throat, announcing his presence. The tall demon and Jungwoo looked over at him, the other four demons immediately coming to create a protective barrier between Taeyong and Jungwoo and the demon.

“Guys, relax. He’s a friend” Jungwoo assured. The demons looked back at him before they looked at Taeyong and narrowed their eyes.

“I promise, I am” Taeyong replied. The demons narrowed their eyes again before they parted, allowing Taeyong to walk over to Jungwoo, smiling softly.

“Who’s this?” he asked, looking at the tall demon. Jungwoo blushed as he motioned to the demon.

“This is Huang Xu Xi, but everyone just calls him Lucas” he introduced. The tall demon, Lucas, smiled, revealing a gummy smile that definitely wasn’t a signature of normal demons.

“Hi. Nice to meet you” he stated, holding out a hand. Taeyong smiled and shook his hand.

“Lee Taeyong” he replied before he looked at the other four demons.

“And you all are?” he asked. The demon nearest to him, a tall young man with light tan skin, light brown hair, and brown eyes, narrowed his eyes.

“Why aren’t you attacking us? Most angels hate demons” he spat. Taeyong smiled and shook his head.

“I don’t. I actually have a friend who’s a demon” he explained. The young demon narrowed his eyes, still unsure of him, while the other demon on the other side of him, rolled his eyes before he looked at Taeyong.

“I apologize for Yangyang’s rude behavior. I’m Qian Kun” the demon, a tall young man with light skin, light brown hair, and brown eyes, greeted before he motioned to the young man that spoke to Taeyong first.

“That’s Liu Yangyang” he introduced before he motioned a tall young man with light skin, dark brown hair, and brown eyes.

“This is Xiaojun, or Xiao Dejun” he continued before finally motioning to a tall young man with light skin, wavy black hair, and brown eyes.

“And this is Huang Guanheng or Hendery” he finished. Taeyong dipped to his head to them.

“Nice to meet you. Wish I could have met you all under different circumstances” he greeted. The demon with the grey hair, Xiaojun, blinked at him.

“You’re a weird angel” he deadpanned. Taeyong blinked before he laughed.

“I’ll take that as a compliment” he stated when a thought suddenly hit him.

“Have you seen a demon with light skin, ink black hair, and brown eyes?” he asked. Hendery raised an eyebrow.

“Jaehyun? He’s somewhere in that direction” he stated, pointing to Taeyong’s left. Taeyong grinned.

“Thank you. Watch out for Jungwoo for me!” he instructed before he turned and ran off, hoping to find Jaehyun. 

~*~*~*~*~

It didn’t take him very long to find Jaehyun, for he was pinned underneath an angel, who had their hands around his throat and was slowly strangling him. Taeyong’s eyes widened before he ran at the angel and tackled him, allowing Jaehyun to cough and sit up, clutching at his throat. Taeyong and the angel tussled for a while before Taeyong finally got the upper hand and pinned the angel down underneath him.

“Traitor” the angel hissed as he glared up at Taeyong. Taeyong looked at him and smirked.

“Maybe” he replied before he summoned an angel blade and stabbed the angel in the heart. When the light faded from the angel’s eyes, Taeyong stood up, still clutching the bloody blade in his hand. He then looked over at Jaehyun, who was looking at him appreciatively.

“Like what you see?” he teased, flashing Jaehyun a smile. Jaehyun laughed as he pushed himself to his feet, walking over to Taeyong.

“Yes. You fight good” he praised. Taeyong smiled.

“Thanks” he thanked, just as Jaehyun’s eyes widened.

“Blade” he ordered, holding out his hand. Taeyong raised an eyebrow but handed the angel blade over, which Jaehyun took before throwing it like a throwing star, stabbing a demon straight between the eyes. Taeyong let out a gasp and turned to see the demon, which was only a few feet from them.

“Holy…” he breathed before he looked back at Jaehyun.

“Nice throw” he complimented. Jaehyun smiled.

“Thank you” he thanked.

“HYUNG!” a voice suddenly screamed, causing Jaehyun and Taeyong to turn to see the seven Authorities surrounded by a large group of demons. All seven of them had their swords out in front of them to keep the demons at bay, but they all looked absolutely terrified, since this was probably the first time they had ever actually had to fight demons before. Taeyong and Jaehyun looked at each other before they nodded and rushed over to seven Authorities, angel and demon knocking out a few demons before the Authorities finally gained enough courage to fight along, hacking and slashing the demons with their swords until there was nothing left. Once the demons were gone, the Authorities turned to face Jaehyun and Taeyong.

“Thank you hyung!” Chenle thanked, smiling brightly at Taeyong, even though there was blood splattered on his face. Taeyong laughed and shook his head.

“It wasn’t just me” he stated, motioning to Jaehyun, who stood next to him. The seven Authorities then turned to Jaehyun, looking at him in shock before they all bowed to him.

“Thank you!” they all exclaimed at once. Jaehyun blinked in shock before he shook his head.

“Uh…no problem” he replied. The Authorities then stood straight, making Taeyong smile.

“Jaehyun, these are the Authorities, who guard our Heavenly gate. This is Mark Lee, the leader of the Authorities” he introduced, motioning to the tall young man with light skin, black hair with blonde highlights, and brown eyes. Mark smiled and dipped his head at Jaehyun as Taeyong motioned to the tall young man with light skin, wavy brown hair, and brown eyes.

“This is Lee Donghyuck” he continued.

“You can call me Haechan, if you’d like” Donghyuck offered. Jaehyun smiled, revealing fangs and a dimple.

“Alright” he agreed as Taeyong continued with his introductions.

“This is Huang Renjun” he continued as he motioned to a tall young man with light skin, silver hair, and brown eyes. Renjun dipped his head while Taeyong motioned to a tall young man with light skin, pink hair, and brown eyes.

“Na Jaemin” he introduced. Jaemin flashed him a smile.

“Hi” he greeted. Jaehyun smiled and nodded to him as Taeyong motioned to a tall young man with light skin, black hair, and brown eyes.

“This is Lee Jeno” he continued. Jeno started at Jaehyun with wide eyes before he smiled.

“You’re so cool” he breathed. Jaehyun blushed, a little embarrassed, making Taeyong chuckle.

“And you already know Jisung and Chenle” he finished. Chenle and Jisung beamed at Jaehyun, making Jaehyun smile.

“Nice to meet you all” he stated. The Authorities smiled at him, just as the ground beneath their feet shook.

**“** **LEE TAEYONG!”** a voice boomed, making both sides, angels and demons, stop and turn to see Jinho glaring at Taeyong with glowing eyes.

“You…you _dare_ side with the demons?” he snarled. Taeyong blinked before he looked around to see that the fighting had stopped and that some of the angels were giving him dirty looks, save for his friends, of course. 

“He’s my friend, Jinho. I can’t let him die” he argued, looking back at Jinho with a frown. Jinho snarled and took a step towards him, only to be stopped by the seven Authorities, who all pointed their swords at him.

“Don’t you come near him” Mark declared.

“Either of them” Jaemin added. Jinho looked at them in shock before he glared at Taeyong.

“You…you’ve corrupted others as well!” he shouted before he waved his hand, sending the seven young Authorities flying. The seven young angels let out cries of surprise as they went flying through the air and crashed into nearby angels and demons. Taeyong looked over at them with wide eyes before he turned to glare at Jinho.

“You—” he started when Jinho threw out a hand again, sending Jaehyun flying into another group of angels and demons, crashing into them.

“Jaehyun!” Taeyong exclaimed, looking over at the demon before he looked back at Jinho, who was smirking darkly at him.

“There’s no one here to save you now, Taeyong” he hissed. Taeyong blinked before his eyes widened in realization that he was right; no one was beside him and the rest of the angels and demons left a wide berth around them, since they didn’t feel like getting caught up in whatever mess was about to happen. However, before he even knew what happening, Jinho had summoned an angel sword and attacked, stabbing Taeyong in the stomach. Taeyong’s eyes widened and he let out a cough of surprise, blood spraying out of his mouth.

“HYUNG!!” the seven Authorities screamed at the same time as Jinho yanked his sword out of Taeyong’s body and took a step back, watching as Taeyong staggered backwards before collapsing.

“Taeyong! Angel!” Jaehyun exclaimed as he ran away from the angels and demons who had helped him to his feet, rushing over to Taeyong, quickly kneeling beside him as he cradled him in his arms.

“Angel, no” he whispered as he held Taeyong close, placing a hand over the wound in Taeyong’s stomach, hoping to staunch the bleeding. Jinho then stalked over to them, bloody angel sword in his hand.

“Time for you to die too, demon” he spat, raising the sword above his head, ready to strike, when the ground beneath everyone’s feet rumbled.

**“** **Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn’t do that if I were you”** a sing-songy voice called out, causing everyone, even Jinho, to turn to see a portal of swirling brimstone and ash suddenly appear before them. Just then, a tall young man with light skin, honey brown hair, and brown eyes dressed in all black stepped out of the portal. The minute Jaehyun saw the man, his eyes widened.

“Johnny?” he breathed. Johnny looked over at him and smiled.

**“** **Hey Jaehyun”** he replied. Jaehyun shook his head.

“What…how…who…?” he stammered, not sure what question to ask. Johnny laughed and Heaven shook with his laughter, making both demons and angels tremble.

**“** **Ah…well. I guess I should properly introduce myself”** he mused before he slowly walked away from the portal, large black leather wings unfurling from his back as his eyes flicked to black and a long black tail grew out from his tailbone.

**“** **I…am the Devil”** he declared with a smile, revealing _very_ sharp fangs. Jaehyun’s mouth went slack as Johnny stopped walking and turned his attention to Jinho, smile falling from his face as his entire face went dark.

**“** **And you, my friend…did a very,** ** _very_** **stupid thing”** he snarled before he crooked a finger at Jinho, pulling him towards him, causing the archangel to drop the sword as he went flying towards Johnny. As soon as Jinho was floating before him, Johnny reached out and closed a hand around Jinho's neck, beginning to slowly squeeze the life out of him, causing him to choke and gag against Johnny’s devilishly strong grip.

**“** **You tried to kill my friend. So now, I’m going to kill you”** Johnny snarled as he continued to squeeze his hand tighter around Jinho's throat. Jinho continued to choke and gag, even scratching at Johnny’s hand to try and get him to let go, but Johnny’s grip was too strong and the anger that burned within him was fierce. He continued to squeeze his hand around Jinho's throat, but at the last minute, just as Jinho was about to go unconscious, a thought hit him.

**“** **No…killing you would be too easy”** he sneered as he opened his hand and dropped Jinho, watching him with distain as he fell to the ground, choking and gasping like a dying fish.

**“** **I have something much more…painful in mind for you”** he continued before he looked up at Jaehyun.

**“** **Whaddya say, Jae? An eternity of suffering and torture from Apollyon sound like a good enough punishment to you?”** he asked. Jaehyun looked at him in shock; the Devil, Satan himself, was asking him a question. He then shook himself out of his thoughts as he looked at Jinho before looking back up at Johnny.

“Sounds perfect” he purred. Johnny smiled.

**“** **Glad we’re on the same wavelength”** he replied before he picked Jinho, who was still choking and gasping, up by the back of his coat and dragged him over to the swirling portal.

**“** **One eternity of torture and suffering, coming right up!”** he declared before he tossed Jinho into the portal. All of the angels and demons looked at him in shock; they couldn’t just believe that Johnny just…practically yeeted Jinho into Hell like it was nothing. Once Jinho was in Hell, or at least being sent to Hell, Johnny quickly rushed over to Taeyong and knelt beside him, reaching out to card his fingers through Taeyong’s hair.

“Taeyong. Hey, it’s gonna be okay. You’re going to be okay” he soothed, looking down at the dying angel as his wings folded against his back, his eyes turned to normal, and his tail disappeared. Taeyong, who could feel his life slipping away from him, looked back up at him and smirked.

“I can’t…can’t believe I had Satan himself as my guard for all those years” he croaked. Johnny laughed, but it was wet and everyone could definitely tell that he was trying so hard _not_ to cry.

“Look at you, dying and yet you’re still cracking jokes” he teased, a tear slipping down his cheek. Taeyong let out a weak laugh before he looked over at Jaehyun, who was actually crying, tears streaming down his face.

“Jaehyun…don’t cry. It’s okay” he whispered. Jaehyun sniffled and shook his head.

“I…I almost lost you once, angel. I can’t…I can’t lose you again” he sobbed. Taeyong smiled weakly as he slowly reached up to wipe away the tears.

“I’m sorry” he whispered before his eyes slipped shut and his hand fell limp away from Jaehyun’s face. Jaehyun’s eyes widened as he looked down at Taeyong in horror.

“Taeyong? Angel? Angel, please. Angel, please, you can’t leave me” he begged, gently shaking Taeyong, but the seraphim was still, unbreathing.

“Taeyong, no. TAEYONG!” Jaehyun screamed as he pulled Taeyong into a hug, holding him tightly. He then let out a pained cry, one so pitiful and heartbroken, that every angel and demon within earshot winced. Johnny looked down at Taeyong’s body with wide eyes, his mouth open in shock, before his shoulders slumped and he hung his head, covering his face with a hand as he began to cry. Nearby, the seven Authorities broke down in tears, each young man clinging to each other while nearby, Jungwoo buried his face in Lucas’ chest as Lucas held him, pressing his lips to the angel’s hair. Kun, Yangyang, Hendery, and Xiaojun all felt tears come to their eyes; they had just met Taeyong for a brief moment, but he was different from any other angel they had ever met and he didn’t deserve to die the way he did. Yuta was holding Sicheng in his arms as the younger seraphim sobbed; Taeyong had always been so nice to him and Yuta, with his kind smile and sometimes boisterous laughter.

“Now now, there’s no need for tears” a voice called out from the portal, making Johnny look up with wide eyes.

“Chitt” he breathed as a tall young man with light skin, black hair, and brown eyes dressed in all black as well stepped out of the portal. The young man, a fallen angel by the name of Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, who went by Ten, walked over to Johnny and Jaehyun, kneeling next to them.

“I can save him, Jaehyun” he stated softly, making Jaehyun, who was still sobbing over Taeyong, look up at him with red rimmed eyes.

“You can?” he whispered. Ten smiled.

“I can. But I might need some help” he murmured.

“We can help” a voice called out, causing Johnny, Jaehyun, and Ten to turn to see Taeil and Doyoung walking towards them.

“Taeyong is our friend. We’ll do anything we can to bring him back” Taeil declared. Ten smiled, revealing smaller pointed fangs than Johnny and Jaehyun.

“Thank you. I appreciate that” he stated before he looked over at Jaehyun.

“You’re going to have to put him down, Jaehyun. I can’t work if he’s cradled in your arms” he explained. Jaehyun blinked before he nodded and slowly placed Taeyong on the ground. Ten then looked at him and Johnny.

“Step back” he ordered. Johnny and Jaehyun nodded, quickly standing to their feet before stepping away from Doyoung, Taeil, and Ten, both demons heading for the seven crying Authorities. Jaehyun bundled Chenle, Jisung, and Renjun into his arms while Johnny hugged Donghyuck, Mark, Jeno, and Jaemin to him. The four young angels didn’t even care that he was the Devil; he was warm and he was comforting, so they immediately latched onto him and hugged him tightly. Meanwhile, Doyoung and Taeil placed their hands on Taeyong’s body while Ten placed his hands on Taeyong’s head and shut his eyes; the other two doctors doing the same. The ground began to tremble and shake as the two Cherubim and one fallen angel poured their grace into Taeyong, praying that he would be healed and wake up. 

“Come on, Taeyong, wake up. You can’t leave us just yet, it’s not your time” Ten whispered as he continued to send his grace into Taeyong, Doyoung and Taeil doing the same. They continued pouring their grace into Taeyong until they felt as though they could give no more and they removed their hands from Taeyong’s body; the three angels nearly collapsing from exhaustion. All around them was silence; everyone, both angel and demon, was waiting for something, _anything_ , to happen. Then, Taeyong slowly sat up, clutching at his head as he let out a soft groan.

“Ow…what…” he murmured when he was suddenly crashed into.

“Gah!” he exclaimed, wondering what the hell hit him, when he looked up to see the seven Authorities looking at him with big teary eyes.

“Hyung? Is that really you?” Jeno whispered.

“Are you really…alive?” Renjun breathed. Taeyong blinked before he smiled slowly.

“Yes” he replied. The seven Authorities let out cries of relief and delight, all of them throwing their arms around Taeyong in a giant hug. All around, angels and demons alike let out sighs of relief; they were quite glad that Taeyong came back. While the Authorities were hugging Taeyong, Doyoung was helping Taeil to his feet while Ten walked over to Johnny, who was smiling at him fondly.

“Thank you Chitt” he thanked. Ten smiled as he leaned up to kiss Johnny.

“He’s my friend too” he replied when he pulled away. Johnny smiled and threw his arms around Ten, hugging him tightly.

“I love you” he whispered. Ten smiled as he melted slightly into the hug.

“I love you too” he replied. When they pulled away, Ten looked over at Taeil and Doyoung, bowing to them.

“Thank you for helping me” he thanked. Doyoung and Taeil nodded.

“Like Taeil said before, Taeyong is our friend. We would have done anything to help” Doyoung explained. Ten smiled, as did Johnny, before he cleared his throat and took a step forward, making everyone look at him.

**“** **From now on, there will only be peace between Heaven and Hell. No more pointless war that only end up hurting people in the end”** he declared. Angels and demons both nodded in agreement; they would like to go back to peace between the realms if they were to be very honest. Johnny then clapped his hands.

**“** **Now, those who dwell in Hell, please use the portal to return”** he instructed, motioning to the swirling portal.

**“** **And those who live in Heaven, please return through the Gates!”** Taeil boomed. Both demons and angels soon made their way towards their designated entrances, all of the demons returning through the portal while all of the angels returned through the Heavenly Gates.

~*~*~*~*~

As Yuta and Sicheng made their way towards the Heavenly Gates, Lucas and Jungwoo were having a private conversation, since Kun, Xiaojun, Hendery, and Yangyang all made their way over to the portal to Hell.

“You’ll come visit me, won’t you?” Lucas asked softly as he looked into Jungwoo’s deep brown eyes. Jungwoo smiled, a sight that practically melted Lucas’ heart.

“Of course I will. I’ll try to visit all the time. We’ll meet in our special place, okay?” he assured. Lucas smiled before he cupped Jungwoo’s face in his hands and kissed him three times; once on the forehead, once on the nose, and then finally on the mouth. Jungwoo smiled brighter at each kiss, his heart practically soaring when his and Lucas’ mouths met. When they pulled away, Lucas gently bumped his forehead against Jungwoo’s.

“Love you, Woo” he whispered. Jungwoo smiled.

“Love you, Xu Xi” he replied. They then separated, their hands connected one last time before they pulled away, Lucas heading for Hell while Jungwoo walked over to join Yuta and Sicheng.

“You two make a cute couple by the way” Yuta stated as soon as Jungwoo joined them. Jungwoo blushed, making Sicheng gently slap Yuta on the chest.

“Yuta” he scolded. Yuta looked at him with wide eyes.

“What?! They do!” he exclaimed. Sicheng chuckled before he looked over at Jungwoo.

“He’s not wrong, Woo, you two look good together” he declared. Jungwoo blushed again before he smiled.

“I’ll make sure to tell Xu Xi that” he declared.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Doyoung and Taeil were helping the Authorities off of Taeyong, gently ushering them back towards the Heavenly Gates, promising them that they would get to speak to Taeyong as soon as he was done talking to Jaehyun, Ten, and Johnny. Once they were alone, Taeyong looked at Ten and smiled, a true and genuine smile.

“Thank you, Ten. Really” he thanked. Ten shrugged.

“You’re my friend; we’ve been through so much together. I couldn’t just let you slip away. Besides, it’s too early for you to die. You still have so many more millennium to live!” he exclaimed. Taeyong laughed.

“Do I really?” he asked. Ten nodded.

“Yes” he declared. Taeyong smiled and let out another laugh as Johnny looked over at Jaehyun.

“Sorry I deceived you when we first met” he apologized. Jaehyun shook his head.

“No, that’s okay. I’m just putting the pieces together now; with you saying Apollyon’s a dick and not being afraid to say it aloud, breaking the rules to look after Ten, you saying that Apollyon’s torture doesn’t work on you…it just…it all just kind of makes sense. You know?” he replied. Johnny smiled, revealing his fangs. 

“Yeah, I get it” he replied. Jaehyun then pointed to Johnny’s hair.

“But the hair doesn’t quite fit the whole…Satan vibe” he stated. Johnny hummed.

“That is true…maybe I’ll get it dyed, like yours” he mused.

“I like your hair the way it is” Taeyong called out, interrupting their conversation. Johnny and Jaehyun looked over at him, Johnny raising an eyebrow.

“You do?” he asked. Taeyong nodded.

“Yeah. With that hair, you give off a very warm and inviting vibe. No one would ever suspect you of being a demon or even being Satan himself. It’s like…the perfect disguise. You know, if you ever decide to go to Earth or something” he explained. Johnny laughed.

“I knew I liked you for a reason” he declared as he reached out and pulled Taeyong into a hug, hugging him tightly. When they pulled away, Johnny looked into Taeyong’s eyes and smiled sadly.

“I’m gonna miss you, Tae. Not gonna lie” he stated. Taeyong smiled.

“You can always come visit. Or…I can visit you. Or we could meet somewhere on Earth and just hang out” he offered. Johnny smiled and nodded.

“I’d like that” he agreed before he looked over at Jaehyun again.

“Now, I have a big question for you” he stated. Jaehyun blinked.

“Okay…what’s the big question?” he asked. Johnny’s face turned serious, not dark and dangerous like how it was when he was strangling Jinho, but there was something in his eyes that made Jaehyun feel like he should probably have a good answer to the question that he was about to be asked.

“Do you…want to stay up here in Heaven, or would you like to come back down to Hell?” Johnny asked. Jaehyun blinked again.

“I…Taeyong’s up here. I don’t want to live in a place where he isn’t” he declared. Johnny smiled and shrugged.

“See, I figured you’d say that, but I had to ask” he replied as he wrapped an arm around Ten.

“Well, I guess we’ll see you two around then” he declared. Taeyong smiled and Jaehyun nodded.

“Don’t worry, we’ll keep in touch” Taeyong assured. Johnny smiled, as did Ten.

“We’ll hold you to that” Johnny stated, giving both Taeyong and Jaehyun a teasing look before he and Ten headed back to the portal. Taeyong and Jaehyun watched them walk towards the portal, Jaehyun’s hand sneaking out to hold Taeyong, making the seraphim smile.

“Bye Johnny! Bye Ten!” he called out. Johnny and Ten both stopped before the swirling portal and turned to face them, smiles on their faces.

“Bye Tae!” Johnny called back.

“Bye Jae!” Ten added before he and Johnny stepped through the portal; the portal immediately closing behind them. Once they were all alone, Taeyong turned to face Jaehyun.

“Jaehyun, I’m sorry, I—” he started when Jaehyun quickly let go of his hand and cupped his face in his hands, kissing him soundly. Taeyong’s eyes widened before they slipped shut and he let out a content hum as he and Jaehyun kissed. When they finally pulled away, Jaehyun looked into Taeyong’s eyes and huffed.

“You…have no idea how long I’ve waited to do that” he panted. Taeyong smiled fondly at him.

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for you to do that” he replied softly. Jaehyun looked at him with wide eyes before he smiled, revealing sharp fangs, and kissed him again. Taeyong smiled into the kiss and when they pulled away once more, they took each other’s hand before looking towards the Heavenly Gates. 

“Ready?” Taeyong whispered. Jaehyun smiled and nodded.

“More than ever” he replied. Taeyong grinned and gave Jaehyun’s hand a squeeze before he started off towards the gates, Jaehyun following behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Johnny's the Devil!
> 
> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	4. Dream Come True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have listened to NCT 127's Dream Come True while writing this chapter...

A few weeks later, Jaehyun had settled nicely into Heaven. Of course, he stood out like a damn sore thumb, since he refused to wear white like the rest of the angels, but that was okay, because most of the angels didn’t really care if he wore white or not. They did care, however, if he treated them with respect or not, but they didn’t have to worry about that either, because Jaehyun was probably one of the most respectful demons they had ever met, save for Johnny, but they didn’t know Johnny that well, since well…he was the King of Hell. 

~*~*~*~*~

Jaehyun went around with Taeyong a lot, checking up on different businesses and other angels, which he didn’t realize was Taeyong’s job before he had gotten taken as a prisoner of war in one of the very first Heaven vs. Hell wars along with Ten and Jinho took over. And Jaehyun didn’t mind going around Heaven to meet different business and angels, he thought that it was kind of nice. He got to meet new people, see more of Heaven, gain new friends; it was all a good time. Though, he did have to say, they visited the Authorities a lot more than they visited say, Sicheng and Yuta or Doyoung and Taeil. But of course, Doyoung and Taeil were doctors, they would be busy and every time they did try to visit, they were always shooed out, so by that point, they just gave up trying. They knew that Taeil and Doyoung appreciated them coming by; they could tell in their eyes and in their smile that they were happy and grateful to see them.

~*~*~*~*~

Jaehyun and Taeyong visited Sicheng and Yuta too, but they were always swamped by paperwork whenever they went to go visit them, because when they weren’t guarding demons in the holding place, they were doing paperwork. They were the ones who handled most of Heaven’s paperwork, from the souls that came to stay up in Heaven to deciding if the soul was to become a certain rank of angel or if they were to just remain a soul. Taeyong had to do that kind of work as well, but not as much as those two, so he tried not to bother them as much. However, he would send them little baskets of goodies and coffee from time to time, just to keep their spirits up and to make their paperwork suck a little less. And Jaehyun, who was _always_ with Taeyong, could tell that the gestures were appreciated, because whenever he _wasn’t_ with Taeyong and he went to check on Sicheng and Yuta himself, they always told him to thank Taeyong for them before motioning to the baskets on their desks. Jaehyun would always smile and assure them that he would.

~*~*~*~*~

Jaehyun and Taeyong also tried to visit Jungwoo as well, but since he was a messenger angel, they never really saw him and most of the time, he spent his free time with Lucas down on Earth, since that was the only place that they could really meet without being judged from either realm. And they knew that neither the demons nor angels would care about their relationship (they hadn’t said anything yet about Taeyong and Jaehyun), but they sort of liked to keep their relationship private and to themselves. Taeyong and Jaehyun respected their privacy, of course, and let them be, but whenever they did see him, they always said “hi”, asked how he was doing, and told him to tell Lucas that they said “hi”. They were almost sort of like Heaven’s parents, with them checking up on all the angels and making sure that they were alright and happy and content and would try to remedy the problem or find a solution if they were. 

~*~*~*~*~

They also visited Johnny, as promised. They first went down to Hell a couple of times, but Taeyong had never really felt comfortable down in Hell and Jaehyun didn’t particularly care for the way that some of the demons were looking at Taeyong; almost like they were trying to take him apart with their eyes. So, they decided that they would all meet on Earth and catch up, with Ten joining them every now and then, since he was busy doing his own paperwork in Hell. If Yuta and Sicheng were the ones in charge of determining if souls would become angels or stay souls up in Heaven, then Ten was the one in charge of determining if a soul was to become a demon, remain a soul, as well as placing them in one of the seven circles, depending on how bad their life was. Also, if Jaehyun and Taeyong were the parents of Heaven, then Johnny and Ten were the parents of Hell; the more chaotic ones, at least. They did have their actual parenting moments, but for the most part, they just made sure that everyone wasn’t causing too much trouble (since Hell could get a little rowdy at times and sometimes Johnny didn’t have the patience to deal with annoying demons). 

“So, Johnny, how’s Jinho taking to Apollyon’s punishment?” Jaehyun asked one day as he, Taeyong, and Johnny were sitting on a park bench, just enjoying the peacefulness of the day. Johnny looked over at him and smiled, flashing a fang.

“I don’t know, but I enjoy listening to his screams” he replied. Jaehyun sighed.

“I wish I was there to hear them” he murmured. Taeyong looked between the two of them with wide eyes before he shook his head.

“Sadists. Both of you” he murmured. Johnny and Jaehyun looked at him before they laughed.

“Tae, we’re demons. We enjoy the suffering of others” Johnny stated while Jaehyun’s face softened.

“However, I did not enjoy the sounds of your suffering” he murmured. Taeyong looked over at him and smiled fondly, causing Johnny to let out a soft gag.

“You two are so cute you’re going to make me sick” he grumbled. Taeyong and Jaehyun looked over at him, both of them rolling their eyes.

“Like you and Ten aren’t disgustingly romantic yourselves” Taeyong teased. Johnny stuck his tongue out at him, making Jaehyun laugh; he couldn’t believe that the Devil could be so childish. Johnny then looked at the watch on his wrist and sighed.

“Well, break time’s over. I have to get back” he declared. Taeyong and Jaehyun looked at him, both of them pouting.

“Do you really?” Jaehyun asked. Johnny smiled apologetically.

“While I would love to leave Hell in Ten’s care, I don’t think that would be such a good idea” he replied. Jaehyun and Taeyong nodded in understanding before Taeyong smiled.

“Be sure to stop by Heaven sometime. I’d like to properly introduce you to the kids” he stated. Johnny raised an eyebrow.

“The kids?” he repeated. Taeyong smiled and nodded.

“The Authorities. They’ve already met Jaehyun and I think they’d really like you” he explained. Johnny smiled.

“I’d love to meet them. Let me know when I should drop by and I’ll show up in all my _devilish_ glory” he teased. Taeyong rolled his eyes.

“Just don’t scare them” he reminded. Johnny laughed and waved his hand.

“I promise I won’t” he assured before he turned and threw out a hand, creating a portal. He then stood to his feet and walked over to the portal, pausing to look back at Jaehyun and Taeyong.

“See you boys around” he declared with a fanged smile before he stepped through the portal, the portal immediately closing behind him. After Johnny left, Taeyong and Jaehyun were alone in the park, both men watching the sun reflect over the lake.

“It’s so peaceful here” Taeyong murmured as he leaned his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder. Jaehyun hummed in agreement and shifted slightly so that Taeyong was a bit more comfortable as he leaned against him.

“You know we have to get back too” he murmured after a while. Taeyong let out a whine before he snuggled closer to Jaehyun.

“Can we just stay here a little longer? They’re not going to miss us” he murmured. Jaehyun looked at the seraphim before he sighed; he couldn’t refuse Taeyong anything. 

“Alright, fine” he murmured. Taeyong beamed and snuggled against Jaehyun, wrapping his arms around Jaehyun arm, making himself comfortable. Jaehyun looked down at him and smiled fondly before he looked back out over the lake, letting out a content sigh; Taeyong doing the same. As they sat there, staring at the reflection of the setting sun on the water, both men felt at peace at each other’s side. It was…almost like a dream come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want a sequel of Johnny meeting the Authorities (aka the Dreamies), just let me know in the comments! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe! Also, I'm going to sound like every other NCT author and NCTzen out there, but stream "KICK IT" and listen to the whole NEO ZONE album because it is a BOP!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the mood for some demon and angel NCT, so here we go! Hope you guys enjoy it! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


End file.
